


Dash Along

by MarigoldVance



Series: Dash Away [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: (but it slipped in anyway), (there wasn't supposed to be plot), Alternate Universe - Modern, Awkward Goodbyes, Celebration Gifty, Dry Humping, Fíli is (barely) 18, Kili is 17, M/M, Naughty Beans Being Naughty, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, side fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarigoldVance/pseuds/MarigoldVance
Summary: Fíli is leaving and Kíli, feeling overlooked, wants nothing to do with it. Until, of course, Fíli bribes Kíli out of his bad mood the best way Fíli knows how.(set in theDash Away'verse though can be read as astandalone)
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: Dash Away [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102382
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12





	Dash Along

**Author's Note:**

> salut les amis! 
> 
> this is a celebration piece. i have _never_ , in all my years writing fanfic, reached 20 chapters. heck, i've never reached _ten_ but that felt a little too soon to bust out the champagne 😆 so, from me to you, trashporn with how-the-fuck-did-you-get-here plot! the BIGGEST thank you to everyone who's been sticking with me through the slowest of slow burns; y'all made my _small heart grow three sizes that day_ 💗 
> 
> this is in reference to one of the occasions Fíli mentions in [Chapter 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112199/chapters/69270528): " _They hadn’t been together, alone like this, since the summer and the last they'd seen each other had been hesitant, somewhat awkward._ " and i used [this GIF](https://camgayboys.com/gif/xlegendary/) for inspiration ( **attn:** the GIF is linked to a porn site that advertises thumbnails and photos to other porny things. if that makes you uncomfortable, use your discretion!).
> 
> now, without further ado, allons-y!

The sun was warm where it gentled along Kíli’s front, carried through the window on a breeze. His fan whirred from the corner, fluttering the curtains and the creased sheets, wisping up his ankles to his elbows and doing little to alleviate the August heat that clung to him like a cellophane. He’d already stripped down to his boxer-briefs – black Batmans because he was wasn’t ashamed of being a nerd – and was spread akimbo atop his unmade bed, brown hair pulled into a tail that had slipped mostly loose.

He could’ve gone down the quarry with the lads, but it was his last day with Fíli for _who knew how long_ (“ _A little over three months, Kee, that’s nothing!_ ” Fíli's nonchalance was bothersome) and, regardless of the temperature, he’d had every intention of spending it tussling in the hay loft as they’d done a week prior. A spectacular, world-altering experience that Kíli was eager to repeat only Fíli had had other priorities, none of which included Kíli.

“It’ll take an hour, at most,” Fíli had sworn.

That had been two hours ago.

Fine by Kíli, he wasn’t in the mood to say goodbye anyway. Huffing harshly out his nose, Kíli switched positions, rolled onto his stomach to allow the air to gust over his sticky back. The heat was oppressive, the air stuffy and everything sucked.

He didn’t understand why Fíli had to go so far away for university; he was set to inherit Erebor and would learn more shadowing his father, Vóli, than he would in a stuffy auditorium, shoulder-to-shoulder with posh boys and girls sat prettily on their trust funds. Kíli loathed the idea and it had nothing to do with Fíli stepping into and experiencing another life without Kíli at his side. A place Kíli had belonged since they lisped around their words and thought sneaking chocolate pudding out of the cupboard behind their mums' backs was the naughtiest thing they could do.

Kíli couldn’t see the benefit of leaving. Erebor was their home and it had plenty left to show them. They had grown up there, had been fashioned and formed by its sprawling hectares. Bloody hell, they’d just learned to hitch the pair of bay Shires Bofur had convinced Vóli to purchase from Elrond Peredhel two counties over. Kíli’s mum was delighted, chirruped her pride to anyone within earshot whenever she visited the shops, and now Fíli was packing his suitcase and waving his train ticket as if it didn’t matter.

For hours Kíli had laid in his bedroom – sulking, his mum had teased, which made his sourness worse – contemplating what it would mean for them. Their relationship was easy while they were together, close not just in proximity but in spirit. With Fíli going … what would happen? Kíli didn’t want things to fizzle but they would, wouldn’t they? Because people were easily distracted and forgot when things weren’t right in front of them and Fíli was the worst when it came to remembering.

He needed a finder on his keys, for Chrissake.

Gilly peered at Kíli, his head right next to Kíli’s on the pillow, all paws and pathetic eyes since his coat had been cut for the summer. He snuffled and tucked his nose under Kíli’s chin, offered a flickety lick, and burrowed his head further into Kíli’s neck. Lazy and with tremendous effort, Kíli dragged his arm up to scritch behind Gilly’s ear, dropping the limb seconds after when the activity worsened the heat.

“Sorry boy,” Kíli murmured, “It’s too bloody hot for pets.”

Gilly snuffed but otherwise didn’t complain.

Puppy comfort was grand, however, it wasn’t what Kíli wanted. Annoyingly, what he wanted was down the hall on the phone with Eomer; bellowing laughter traveled through the walls and clanged Kíli’s ears. He grumbled and turned his head to scowl at the numbers on his alarm clock, hating that, in fifteen hours, Fíli would be gone.

Fíli, who laughed again, bright, and unencumbered.

Prick.

How could Fíli be so happy when Kíli was so miserable? Didn’t Fíli _want_ him? Wasn’t Kíli important?

Fifteen minutes into another steadily rising imaginary argument – one he was winning with clever zingers and movie-worthy one-liners – there came a knock on his door.

“ _What_?” He bit.

The voice that drifted through the door shot a bitter current up Kíli’s spine.

“Can I come in?” Fíli asked, voice muffled by the wood.

Kíli smooshed his face into his pillow, ground it in before lifting to the side to snark, “I thought you were busy.”

A beat, two, passed and then the knob rattled and snapped in a flick, the door swinging open to admit an inappropriately amused-looking Fíli. The dimple in his left cheek gave him away, the barest uptick at the corner of his thin lips, and the gleam in his stark blue eyes. Kíli wanted to punch him for being so handsome while Kíli was so pissed off.

Gilly had peeked from behind Kíli, heaved his furry body off the bed and vacated the room as soon as Fíli had opened the door, his collar tinkling down the stairs.

Kíli’s glower darkened after him, “Traitor.”

The door clicked shut and footsteps stuck-and-peeled on the pine floorboards. Automatically, Kíli’s gaze slanted to Fíli whose form was narrowing the distance between them in fewer strides than Kíli was comfortable with. Unlike Kíli, who was on the brink of slingshotting his underpants out the window, Fíli didn’t seem at all affected by the suffocating degrees. Perhaps because he was a summer baby or because nothing ever bothered him, Kíli couldn’t know.

Fíli’s hair, bleached from days outside, was swept up in an untidy tuffet at the top of his head. He was shirtless, muscly chest on display, the fine dusting of hair all down his front translucent in the bright light. The bulges of his biceps twitched, a taunting, almost imperceptible flex, when he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of the light, grey joggers he had slung low on his hips. The legs were bunched under his knees, makeshift shorts since Fíli had packed all his pairs.

“C’mon, Kee, what’s wrong?” He prompted when he reached Kíli.

The mattress dipped, Fíli took a seat at the very edge near Kíli’s waist, not touching though they might as well have been for the heat from his firm body was a physical thing. Kíli had half a mind to tell Fíli to leave him alone yet he found he couldn’t rein his tongue to cooperate.

“Hm?” Fíli coaxed, a hand sliding over the rise of Kíli’s arse to settle on his opposite hip, fingers cupped, thumb stroking Kíli’s sweaty skin just above the elastic of his boxer-briefs, a gesture of comfort. To Kíli it felt branding. “I can’t help if you don’t tell me.”

Kíli stubbornly fixed his gaze on the wall across from him. “Nothing’s wrong, s’just hot.”

“Bollocks.”

“What would you know?” Kíli pushed onto his elbow and glared at Fíli over his shoulder. “You haven’t spent a minute with me all day.”

Fíli reared back. “Kee—”

“No!” Shooting up and twisting around so he was on his knees, entirely faced toward Fíli, “This is your last day and I thought we’d spend it together, but you’ve been too busy. It’s like you don’t care!”

He meant to displace Fíli’s hand, both regretful that it would fall away and spitefully glad that he’d deny Fíli his touch. Except, Fíli kept his hand on Kíli, loose, followed the movement of Kíli’s body as easily as he did the green-broke horses. Fíli’s hand resettled on the sharp edge of Kíli’s hipbone, the tips of his fingers hovering teasingly over the swell of Kíli’s arse, impressed faintly into the meat.

Fíli’s expression was hastily turned pages of emotion: Shocked, guilty, frustrated, sad. Finally, it glossed into understanding.

“Never, Kee.” His other hand rose to skim Kíli’s smooth jaw and clasp Kíli’s nape, eyes urgent and imploring, “I care about you most, you have to believe me.”

“How!? You leave _tomorrow_.” As if Fíli didn’t know. “You’re going to go off and change and I’m going to stay here and—”

“You think I’m not scared? Kíli, you’re going to change too, who knows what’s going to happen! In three months, you might not even want _this_ —” Fíli removed the hand on Kíli’s hip to flap between them, indicating whatever-the-hell their relationship was (it certainly wasn’t worthy of Facebook Official status, not that it could be), “—anymore and then what’ll I do?”

Kíli’s blood froze. “How could you say that?” He slumped in confusion, tried to gauge Fíli’s thoughts but Fíli’s face shuttered as it always did whenever he felt too vulnerable. Relief that he wasn't alone in his fear whorled with a frenzied need for Fíli to know that Kíli couldn’t possibly ever want anyone but him. 

“You’ve been grumpy all day, I know you’re thinking the same thing.” Fíli's tone was mild, but Kíli could detect his nervousness as it scratched the back of his throat.

“Then you're obviously stupid.” Kíli didn’t mean to say that. He did mean to say what followed, though, “Fíli, I—I love you. More than anything. More than friends or brothers or whatever. And it’s weird and big and I’m probably bollocksing this up but I don’t know what to do with it, and I feel it and it’s not going to change. Ever.”

The lopsided curve in the left corner of his mouth relaxed Fíli’s face. “Well then, you know how I feel.”

Kíli’s response was smeared with attitude, grumpy all over again, “Do I? Because you never said.”

He wasn’t expecting Fíli’s voice to drop and gravel, nor was he expecting Fíli to climb onto the bed and mirror his postion. Fíli looked down the thin space he left between them to watch his fingers stroke through Kíli’s treasure trail. He pressed their brows together, sucked his lips in then released them with a lick of his tongue, making them glisten.

The air shifted in the room from regular to something syrupy and more tantalizing. Kíli’s heart thudded behind his ribs, suddenly dizzy in the best way, a grin splitting his face as Fíli knocked their noses and whispered, “Brat.”

“I know you are but what am I?”

It was too soft to be considered a kiss; hesitant, filled with nerves and uncertainty as it had been the first time. A featherlight graze of open mouths, lips catching in a way that exploded their nerve endings and sent sparks whizzing through them. Their hearts syncopated, out of time but in rhythm. The fingers of Fíli’s right hand skimmed over the curve of Kíli’s shoulder and down, across his chest, mapping the dips and swells of Kíli’s flesh. Goosebumps erupted in their wake as Fíli so very gently, way too slowly, electrified every surface he brushed.

The anticipation magnified, blowing Kíli’s pupils wide and pumping blood to his cock because he had Fíli's attention and things were headed in a direction he liked. 

Fíli was flushed pretty, cheeks as pink as his mouth, as pink as his cock must be where Kíli could see it twitch and swell in his sweats. It was hot and Kíli felt gross, was probably smelly from mucking the stables that morning, but he didn't care, not when Fíli was staring at him like he was the sexiest creature Fíli had ever beheld. 

Their faces hovered, a hair’s breadth apart, trading ragged breaths while Fíli traced patterns on Kíli’s stomach, his side, rambling over innocent skin before – _finally, God_ – caressing around Kíli’s hardened, brown-pink nipple. He used the flat pad of his thumb to rub over it, brought his forefinger in and _pinched_. Kíli bit back a whimper, creased his eyes and exhaled wetly.

“So sensitive, baby,” Fíli murmured into Kíli’s neck as he dipped his head on an appreciative sigh. Fíli trembled, in control but fraying at the seams, and Kíli relished that he was responsible for it. “So good…”

Ducking further, Fíli latched onto Kíli’s nipple and milked it with light scrapes of his teeth and laps of his hot tongue. Kíli groaned, the sensation ricocheting to his cock where it strained his boxer-briefs, dribbling copiously already just at the mere notion of being taken apart under Fíli’s ministrations.

“ _Fee_ ,” Kíli’s voice was broken, thready, craving something he didn’t know how to ask for, but he tried to ask anyway because he _needed_ , “ _please_.”

With a hungry growl, Fíli grabbed Kíli by the arse and pulled Kíli into his lap, adjusting until he was sat on his haunches, thighs spread, Kíli legs bent on the mattress at his hips. Kíli grabbed Fíli’s shoulders to support himself before he changed his mind and ran them up Fíli’s neck to grip Fíli’s face in his palms, holding him where Kíli could see his expression contort in pleasure. He rolled into Fíli, once, twice, shuddered to a stop before he got carried away - victim each time before of his teenage hair-trigger - and then picked up a deliberate pace. The blunt head of Fíli’s cock through his sweats pressed enticingly under Kíli’s ballsack, nudging his perineum _just right_ and _yes yes yes_ —

“Baby _. Christ_.” 

Kíli moaned, wanton and lost. “I love it when you call me that,” he confessed through an exhale, head thrown back to display his throat the way Fíli had said he couldn’t resist. They curled and thrust into each other, chewed moans carefully swallowed. Kíli wished they could do more, take their time, be louder. If he could, Kíli would worship every inch of Fíli with his hands and mouth – he was no good at sonnets so sex would have to do.

Unfortunately, in that moment, that was the most either of them felt brave enough to do in the house where the very real threat of either of their parents checking in on them loomed.

But, God, he’d take whatever Fíli was willing to give right then. With that in mind, Kíli proceeded to try and make it as good for Fíli as Fíli was making it for him. He leaned in to graze his teeth along the column of Fíli’s neck, eager to taste, to commit Fíli's salt-tang flavor to memory. Beneath the notes of sweat and skin was the bitterness of faded chemicals from the barsoap they both used. And he loved it. Craved more. Slurped and bit the tendon at the base of Fíli's neck until the blood rose to the surface. Fíli's hips ground long, sweet strokes below him in response, savoring the sensation and, _fuck_ , it felt good, _ngh, yeah, like that—_

When he pulled back to inspect it, the mark was vibrant against Fíli's creamy skin and Kíli rejoiced: At least Fíli would have something to remember Kíli by until it disappeared. 

Fíli reciprocated, nibbling and pulling just below Kíli's ear, his breath loud, each noise he grunted punctuated by a thrust of his hips. Kíli shifted his arms, rested his biceps on Fíli’s shoulders, bent at the elbows, tugging Fíli’s hair free so he could tangle his fingers in it the way Fíli claimed he didn’t enjoy but actually did. 

Fíli’s hands roamed up Kíli’s back, his sides, callouses rough and grating and _perfect_ , so perfect, before they slid down to Kíli’s arse and squeezed, pulled Kíli where he wanted Kíli most in an aggressive display of desire. They gasped, mouths wet and open, tongues touching in small, feverish licks before Fíli couldn't hold back and claimed Kíli’s mouth in a devouring kiss. Fireworks didn't explode but it was a near thing, adding to the compounding sensations of Fíli's cock rubbing against him so sweetly and his own cock humping Fíli's hard, flat belly through his boxer-briefs. 

His thighs flexed and extended as he rode Fíli’s clothed cock, keening louder than his brain could acknowledge. The friction built steadily, from even to desperate in less than five minutes and Kíli was close, _"just a little more, Fee, please!"_ He arched his back and pressed their chests together, sensitized nipples scraping through the downy hair on Fíli's front. Evidence of his impending orgasm dampened his boxer-briefs, fabric clinged tight and milky at the tip of his cock. Once, Kíli had been embarrassed about how much precome he produced until Fíli had come at the sight of it soaking through Kíli’s jeans the first time they’d been together.

“Yeah,” Fíli panted, the word punched out of him, his eyes skirting between Kíli’s face and the growing dark spot. He dragged a palm between them with intent, curling his fingers and clasping around the throbbing outline of Kíli’s cock, pressing his thumb into the slit through the slick-wet material. His voice was raw as sandpaper, “You gonna come for me?”

Kíli mewled his answer, high and tight, eyes squished closed and lower lip trapped between his teeth. Kíli could feel it building, blunt heat tingled in his groin and shot up his spine, and he didn’t want it to end, he wanted more, God, _yes_ , “ _Fíli, uhnnn_!”

Pure bliss crested over him in quick ripples, buzzed through his scalp and into his toes as he filled the front of his boxer-briefs. 

“That’s it, baby,” Fíli sounded tortured.

Kíli's brain floated somewhere near Pluto for the seconds it took to come down. He melted into Fíli’s arms like spent putty, distantly aware of Fíli humping a handful more times against his arse. Fíli went rigid then languid in fast succession, thighs twitching minutely in the aftermath. With a drawn, satisfied exhale, Fíli curled into Kíli and tightened his embrace.

“I love you too.” Fíli whispered into Kíli's temple once his heartrate had steadied and his breathing had evened out.

They stayed like that, slippery and damp, wrapped around each other, as long as they could before the combined heat of their bodies and the summer air became unbearable. 

▪□▪

Kíli still wasn’t in the mood to say goodbye. It was awkward and stilted, strange trying to act normal when their parents and uncles and ricketted Grandad were watching. Everyone dove in to hug Fíli and gave their support, their love, their best wishes. No one questioned the popped collar on the polo Fíli famously hated and never wore but kept it because Bilbo had gifted it and everyone wanted Thorin to be happy. Nor did they question Kíli's unusual decision to leave his hair down on one of the hottest days of the year.

It was a day of unusual things. First and foremost being Fíli's going away. 

When it was Kíli’s turn, he didn’t know what to do. He hardly knew what was appropriate on a regular day but at that point he wasn’t sure how he normally acted versus how he'd been acting since their relationship had evolved. Had he actually changed? 

Thankfully, Fíli guided him through a hug, shorter than Kíli could enjoy, and a friendly pat on the back.

“I’ll call you as soon as I can, yeah?” Fíli promised when they parted.

Kíli nodded but didn’t risk speaking, mouth in a tight line. Fíli hesitated, arms twitched as if he wanted to do something with them; instead, he took a step back, and then another and another and was walking down the platform to the car the attendant was ushering.

Ten minutes later, on the way home with Vóli and his mum, Kíli’s phone vibrated.

Fíli had sent him what looked to be a rather unflattering selfie until Kíli squinted at the background. Two screaming babies were red with exertion and the caption underneath read, “plz save me.”

As Kíli laughed, the horrible knot in his stomach lessened.

It was gone completely by the end of the first week, somewhere between the hundredth message and their fourth phone call.

**Author's Note:**

> did i do the thing? i hope i did the thing because i really wanna **THANK YOU SO MUCH, FRENS**!!
> 
> for those who have no idea wtf is going on but came for the softcore porn, our family does this now:
> 
> 🤭😆🤣 - ROFLMAO  
> 😍🥰❤️ - aw! precious!  
> 🤗🙂👍 - well done (thx for sharing)  
> 🤬😤🤮 - horrible, awful, terrible, go die in a hole  
> 🔥🥵🥴 - _whew momma_ , that was hawt  
> BONUS:  
> 💦🤯🙌 - hot damn, girlie, ya done did it
> 
> [tumblr](marigoldvance.tumblr.com) ⊹ [art](https://www.instagram.com/MarigoldVance__art/)   
> 


End file.
